


Restless in a room

by ScribbleScribe (Sauny)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, meant to be roadrat but it's not overly obvious if you don't like the ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 01:32:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7200053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sauny/pseuds/ScribbleScribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Roadrat prompt: roadhog and junkrat have been trapped in a hotel for a while, Junkrat is getting a bit stir crazy?"<br/>---<br/>I'm taking roadrat requests, both drawing and writing</p>
<p>Tumblr: http://scribblewrites.tumblr.com/post/145911493664/roadrat-prompt-roadhog-and-junkrat-have-been</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restless in a room

Two days had seemed long enough to Junkrat, just two days, in the small hotel room. Laying low had never been something he looked forward to, but he could handle it if he could listen to the confused reports as the authorities searched for them. The cops had gotten riled up over their last heist, a bunch of uniformed ants scrambling desperately to recover their queen’s jewels. The thought made him snicker before his face slumped into a frown again.

It’d been four days and, if his twitching nerves were anything to go by, he was more than a little restless.

Sure he and ‘Hog had gone out to some of the local sights, obviously in disguise (as poorly done as they were), because who was going to search for two criminals at a coffee shop? Not anyone with any sense, that’s who. Roadhog had still been on edge there anyway, and the two hadn’t spent more than twenty minutes there before the big man was pulling Junkrat away from a perfectly fine face-making contest with an infant and back into the same hotel room. He glared at the four walls, taking a little bit of satisfaction in the dents in them from things he’d thrown. One dent had become a hole, just big enough to hide a mine if he wanted to. All he’d really need was some tape to cover up the hole and anyone who came in wouldn’t even see it coming.

Roadhog came out of the room’s small bathroom, walking past Junkrat and into the small kitchenette, “Don’t even think about it.”

He threw his arms up, “I wasn’t even doing anything!”

“Look on your face,” somehow the man managed to navigate around the small space and get the complimentary toaster out, making toast Junkrat figured, “we’re laying low, Jamie.”

He pouted, scolded, and flopped back onto the bed to glare holes into the ceiling. The room had one of those bumpy ceilings; popcorn was what ‘Hog called them. Didn’t really look like the kernels the other man had showed Junkrat two nights ago in a fit of desperation to get the smaller man to shut up, in his opinion.

Roadhog settled at the head of the bed, making the mattress dip and Junkrat’s view of the room to shift and include the top of the other’s mess of hair. He’d left it undone, all spiked up from where he must’ve towelled it dry. ‘Rat tilted his head back to get a better view of it, giggling at the thought of ‘Hog being some kind of white-haired thorny devil. He felt the bed dip a bit more as the man in his sights leant over him, ‘Rat noticed with another pout that he was still wearing his mask.

Roadhog looked at him for a few seconds as he pouted, before he grunted and ruffled Junkrat’s hair.

“Hey!” He sat up, straightening out the remnants of his hair and frowning at ‘Hog. He was sure the big bastard was smiling under that mask, certain of it when a raspy laugh escaped from behind it. “Can’t just coop me up in here and laugh at me, ass,” he turned himself around to sit facing Roadhog.

‘Hog’s head tilted down a bit, the faint hints of a threat in his voice, “We’re laying low.”

“I know that,” he crossed his arms and huffed, his good knee bouncing, “don’t mean I’ve gotta like it.”

“We’ve been out.”

“For ten minutes!” He groaned, hands slamming against his forehead and running through his hair until they clasped together behind his neck, “I’m going nuts in here! Same damn thing for four days! Not even one civvy has recognised us; we could just leave and hit that bank I was talking about! You know the one; we were passing it on the way out. Didn’t you see those columns? Had to be worth a fortune just to get the place dolled up like that.”

Roadhog let him go for a bit, rolling his eyes as the other threw his arms out to describe an explosion that was supposed to be a bank collapsing. The wild laughter after the explosion made him smile, even if ‘Rat was being a pain in the ass to deal with.

“An hour,” he said, interrupting another description of a mine set up that would blow vault doors right off their hinges, “We’ll go out for an hour.” The grin that lit up the smaller man’s face almost made ‘Hog forget that he’d be back to the same old thing as soon as they returned.

Junkrat sat up properly, reaching up to the ceiling in victory and launching off the bed to collect his things. Roadhog sighed and stood, collecting the bomber’s entire shoulder in one hand, “In disguise.”

“… No launcher?”

He nodded, confiscating the weapon and handing him a hoodie instead. Junkrat grumbled, but put all the clothes he was handed on in a rush. He immediately went to help ‘Hog with his disguise afterwards, handing him his cap and bandana with a slowly growing grin on his face. No weapons wasn’t that fun, but anything was better than sitting in the room for any longer.

“Can I pick?” He asked; hand on the entrance’s doorknob and an eager look directed back at Roadhog. Whatever he was going to pick was going to be trouble, ‘Hog could feel it, but he nodded and took the hand that was offered to him anyway. Worst he could pick was the palace, and Roadhog imagined the reason they were still hiding out in the hotel wouldn’t be Jamie’s pick for a location, unless they were going to blow it up of course. Maybe some other day.

**Author's Note:**

> I like to think they went to a theme park and stayed longer than Hog wanted to


End file.
